


Smoke Rings

by Ladyfeets



Series: Ain't No Sunshine [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: I'd call it melancholy, Light Angst, M/M, Post-Reichenbach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 14:35:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15932447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladyfeets/pseuds/Ladyfeets
Summary: Sherlock thinks of John while he's away. This will be a series of post-Reich songficlets (is that even a term?) about our boys missing each other.





	Smoke Rings

Sherlock sits in a wicker chair inside a grimy café in Warsaw. The band is decent. A passable singer, an alcoholic on the upright bass who's a little bit behind time, a recently divorced trumpet player. The mark isn't due for an hour or more, but he has time to kill. He orders a second kir and lights a fifth cigarette. To his surprise, the band strikes up an old American tune. The singer's thick accent and throaty voice are tender around the words -

_Where do they go, these smoke rings I blow each night?_

Sherlock blows a few neat circles for the lark. Trick he learned from a Yakuza with only two fingers on his left hand.

_What do they do, these circles of blue and white?_

He imagines one little ring drifting over land and water. Wafting through an open kitchen window in London. John would be there, doing the washing up, making tea. Maybe thinking of Sherlock.

_Why do they seem to whisper a dream of love?_

What would John do if he came back? A blank look. A swipe of tongue over his lips.

"I've moved on, Sherlock. I have a life now."

"But us, together, against the world. Us with..." Sherlock would stammer, then be stopped in his tracks by a kind look from John. Worse. Pitiful.

"Do you need a place to stay?" as if they hadn't shouldered up together to face madmen and serial killers before.

Or maybe John would throw him up against the wall, grind against him,

"You're mine, Sherlock Holmes, and never forget it", punishing through his anger. Nibble at his lips. Press his soft mouth to Sherlock's ear, right against the tragus so the words reverberated through his ear canal and into his brain -

"You never leave me again. You hear me?" straight from Sherlock's ear canal to his cock. They would both come hot and wet against the door and never speak of it again.

_Why do they fade, my phantom parade of love?_

He sips his kir and sighs. His John, the one he carries in his head and in his heart, would pull him close and murmur against his jaw -

"Oh. Oh I've missed you"

_Puff, puff, puff, silky little rings_

He would inspect each cut, scar, and bruise and gently coax from Sherlock what had happened while he was away. Sherlock would try to explain why he left his friend in the dark, but John, his John, would card his fingers through unruly curls and lift his lips to Sherlock's temple.

"Shh, it's alright. Tell me about it later. You need some rest."

_Puff, puff, puff, give your troubles wings_

There would be no question of where they would sleep. John would tuck him in with a glass of water and two paracetamol. Gentle pressure on his shoulder, just a reminder of his presence, and "be right back". Sherlock would hazily hear the tap run as John cleaned his teeth. Feel the lift of the duvet and a warm weight beside him. A gentle stroke down his back, and "wake me if you need anything."

Then, half asleep he'd hear murmured behind him "...anything for you. I'm just glad to have you back."

 

The waiter drops a glass, bringing Sherlock from his reverie.

"Ah, promiňte"

The man bends down to gather the shards, and surreptitiously drops a slip of paper.

"červené tričko v přední části"

Sherlock glues his eyes to the mark, red shirt in front of the bandstand. The back of his mind still wanders.

_Oh little smoke rings I love_

_Take me with you_

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you lovelies. Here's a link to the song - https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=givhnw8u8E4. Not the same exact lyrics, I got mine from an old vinyl record. I love it either way.


End file.
